


Care Taken

by silverfoxflower



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Alternate Universe - Nanny, F/M, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2263458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverfoxflower/pseuds/silverfoxflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Steve, Natasha, Sam and Bucky are nannies and Brock, Sharon, Maria and Nick are their children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Care Taken

"We got our jacket?" Natasha asked.

"Jacket!" Sharon said primly, tugging at the bottom of her tiny white peacoat. 

"And hat?" 

"Hat!" she patted the beret pinned perkily on her smooth blonde hair. 

From down the hall, the sound of child-screaming and man-shouting. 

"Mittens?" Natasha continued, ignoring it. 

"Mittens!" Sharon produced dutifully, offering her palms, covered by pink, fuzzy fabric. Natasha grinned, and clapped her offered hands. 

"Ready before the boys?"

"Soooooo ready." Sharon said, turning as Steve and Brock tore down the hall. 

Brock was cackling, some sort of child-leash flapping along behind him, a smear of jam on his face. Steve was panting along behind with a look of pure panic as he grabbed for the end of the leash. Clearly, the rest of the jam had been upended on his shirt. 

They zipped past Natasha and Sharon, the rush of air ruffling their hair a little. 

“Men,” Natasha rolled her eyes. 

“Boys.” Sharon echoed airily, taking Natasha’s hand. 

—

"Okay," Steve said, throwing one arm over the back of the park bench as he made a placating gesture towards Natasha. "What can I possibly offer you that would make you switch families with me.” 

Natasha raised an eyebrow as she watched Sharon and Brock tear around the playground. It consisted of a lot of Sharon ordering him around and Brock following her instructions until he got bored, whereupon he would throw sand at her jacket and she would scream to the high heavens. Then she would chase him around and catch him and sit on him until he gave up and the cycle repeated again. 

Sharon said they were playing War. Brock said they were playing House. 

"Not for a million dollars." Natasha said, as Steve groaned and put his head in his hands. "Oh hey," She waved as she saw Sam appear at the edge of the playground. "It’s Sam and Maria." 

Maria was sitting on Sam’s shoulders, holding a book larger than her and resting the bottom of it on the top of his head. Her hair was in short little pigtails and her Mary Janes were shined mirror-bright. Natasha couldn’t hear them, but she was sure that Maria was asking a million questions a minute and Sam was answering them patiently. 

"Be nice, okay?" Sam said, as he swung Maria off of his shoulders and onto the playground. 

"I’m gonna go help Sharon sit on Brock." She said, handing him the book. 

"That’s, like, the opposite of nice," Sam called after her as she ran off. He walked towards the bench where Natasha and Steve were sitting, huddled together against the autumn chill. 

"She’s got a mind of her own," Natasha shrugged, as Sam slid in behind her. 

"Tell me about it," he sounded bemused as he handed Maria’s book to Steve. 

"Medieval Weapondry: an Illustrated Guide," Steve read from the title. "That’s … interesting." 

"Bucky’s late." Natasha said, glancing at the kids as she snuggled back into Sam until he got the hint and put his arms around her waist. 

"Two guesses on why." Steve muttered, handing the book back to Sam. 

Sure enough, Bucky appeared over the hill with Nick at his side. Both were wearing long peacoats, only Bucky’s was in navy and Nick’s was in black. Nick was also wearing a black suit under the jacket that was bespoke perfectly to his tiny frame. And an eyepatch. 

"Ooooooh man," Sam said as they approached. "Bucky’s really outdone himself." 

They stopped at the edge of the playground. 

"Agent," Nick said, clasping his hands behind his back. 

"Sir," Bucky inclined his head, watching as Nick strode off to the playground. All the other kids paused in their activities as he approached, then scampered to greet him. 

"Let me guess," Natasha inclined her head as Bucky gave Steve a brief kiss hello and took his seat. "You’re playing spies?" 

"Someone let him watch James Bond last night," Bucky sighed heavily. 

"It was you." Steve said. 

"It was me," Bucky replied immediately. "By the way, if you hear Nick say motherfudger all of you have to act offended and tell him to stop doing that, okay? I want to see how long I can keep this going." 

"How are _you_ the highest paid nanny among all of us?" Sam demanded. 

"Because I take pride and joy in my work," Bucky said, smirking as he threw an arm around Steve’s shoulders.

"You motherfudger," Natasha said, shrieking with laughter as Bucky pushed Steve on top of her. 

—

"Ewwww," Sharon said, peeking around the edge of the slide. "They’re kissing again.” 

"Sometimes I think they have more fun during playground time than we do," Maria said primly.

"I don’t get it," Sharon peeked around again, wrinkling her button nose. "What’s so fun about mashing your faces together?" 

"You wanna try it?" Brock asked, throwing her a wolfish grin. 

Sharon stared at him blankly, then said “Yeah.” and pulled Maria to her side. “Not with boys though. They have cooties.” 

Nick rolled his eyes as he watched Brock chase the girls around, yelling that he had cooties and he was going to infect them. “All my Agents are motherfudgers.”

**Author's Note:**

> [more fics](http://actualmenacebuckybarnes.tumblr.com/tagged/myfic) can be found on [my tumblr](http://actualmenacebuckybarnes.tumblr.com)!


End file.
